


anything for you

by hk47



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hk47/pseuds/hk47
Summary: sometimes you send a casual sext and you get a lot more than you bargained for, and sometimes that's exactly what you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a call-out post for me. only vaguely edited. a display of unprofessionalism.

_i need yuo_

anakin looked at the text again and sighed a little before sending " _*you_ ". he didn't have _time_ for proper spelling, but he knew obi-wan would just complain about it if he didn't fix it.

his phone buzzed.

_What do you need?_

anakin groaned loudly and pressed his face into the pillow. he was so turned on, and god, all he could think about was obi-wan, his careful hands and his strong arms and the stern look he got on his face when anakin was bratty in bed... his--

_You better not be touching yourself, Anakin._

he rocked his hips against the mattress, almost involuntarily, and laughed a little to himself.

_im not i promise  
i need you to fuck me_

obi-wan was as stubborn as anakin himself, most of the time. he'd often play dumb and pretend he didn't know what he wanted, and anakin was usually more than happy to send him detailed descriptions of exactly what he wanted done to him. today, though... he just wanted obi-wan to take him, treat him like a toy, fuck him senseless.

_i want tyou to tell me im yours and use me however you want_

_However I want?_

_yes sir please_

anakin rolled onto his back, and let one of his hands slide down to his cock and pressed against it desperately. he knew he wasn't allowed to touch himself without permission, even like this. it was irritating sometimes, but it felt so good whenever obi-wan finally told him he could... or when he did it for him. he moved his hand away, stroking the inside of his thigh slowly instead.

_I think I know what I want. Be there soon._

he shivered and pressed his face into the pillow again, trying to be good, trying to imagine what obi-wan had in mind for him.

_I want you to get undressed for me now._

_i cant itsso hard to be good i need to touch myself_

_Just hold your hands above your head._

obi-wan had had him do something like that before, as a sort of punishment. he'd made anakin kneel with his back against the wall and hold his arms straight up, even when anakin was begging him to let him stop.

_ill be good sir_

_Good boy. Take your clothes off._

anakin was getting undressed, slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible, when he got the next text.

_Show me._

he shivered and stripped the rest of his clothes off quickly. he fumbled with his phone, eventually managing to take a picture of his upper body, trying not to feel embarrassed by his heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. he sent it, after double-checking the recipient twice-- _master_ \-- and waited, suddenly anxious that it wasn't good enough.

_And?_

anakin groaned and covered his face.

_do i need to_

_You never need to, but I would like it._

fucking obi-wan. anakin always felt weird about dick pics, and he knew it. anakin took one anyways, trying to think less about how unsatisfied he was with the picture and more about how surprised obi-wan would be by it.

_is that good or do you need mroe  
*more_

_That's perfect, Anakin, thank you._

anakin sat on the bed again and leaned back against the pillows, and tried to think of a sexy way to greet obi-wan when he came in. everything seemed too weird, too deliberate... maybe he'd just stay here, naked and clutching his phone, and hope that obi-wan wasn't expecting much.

_You look really good, baby._

_thank you master  
its all yours_

_Almost home._

anakin set his phone on the bedside table and grabbed a pillow to cover his face. was obi-wan expecting him to be more ready than he was? was there an instruction he missed? he heard a key in the lock and threw the pillow aside and sat up a little, trying to achieve the perfect relaxed, lounging position. he closed his eyes as he heard the door open and a moment of rustling-- shoes, jacket, keys-- later, obi-wan was at the bedroom door.

"wake up, pretty boy," he said, his voice low.

anakin's eyelids fluttered and he turned to obi-wan, and suddenly obi-wan was on top of him, still in his nice shirt and suit pants, kissing him sloppily and tugging on his hair.

"you didn't have to come home," anakin murmured, turning his head to the side as obi-wan kissed his neck.

"yes, i did."

anakin didn't push it any farther, even though he was wondering if it was okay for obi-wan to have left work early. or, he had been wondering, until obi-wan bit down on his neck and made him moan. he rocked his hips up against him and begged for more, and obi-wan pulled away from him and stood up.

"on your knees, on the floor," he said.

"i don't want to, master, please just fuck m--"

"now, anakin."

he obeyed, pouting a little as he slid off the bed and knelt in front of obi-wan.

"you wanted me to use you, and i'm going to," obi-wan murmured, and anakin shivered. "you're going to do what i want."

he nodded and squirmed a little, holding his hands behind his back.

obi-wan's voice suddenly became softer, gentler. "anakin, if you need me to stop--"

"i know, i know, shut up," anakin whined. "please, i need you."

obi-wan smirked and undid his belt, deliberately slow, and anakin was all but drooling. he reached up to unbutton obi-wan's pants, and obi-wan slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"you won't get anything if you don't behave."

"you aren't going fast enough," anakin protested. "i want you so badly, please, i need--"

he was cut off by a slap to the face, not too hard, but hard enough to shut him up.

there was a moment of silence before obi-wan spoke. "will you be a good boy now?" he asked, his voice soft.

anakin looked up at him and nodded wordlessly. obi-wan unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs, pressing it against anakin's cheek. anakin's eyelids fluttered closed and he started panting, desperately trying to be good for his master.

"please," he whispered. he let his mouth hang open a little, and opened it farther as soon as he felt obi-wan pressing against his lips.

"don't move," obi-wan instructed, and anakin moaned in response.

he tried to relax his jaw as much as he could as obi-wan slowly slid in and out of his mouth, rocking his hips towards anakin. anakin whined and gently tried to pull obi-wan closer, trying to get more of him, and this time obi-wan obliged, thrusting forward and making him choke.

"is that what you want?" obi-wan asked him, and anakin could see that he was trying to hide an amused smile. "do you want to choke on me?"

anakin nodded a little, staring up at obi-wan and holding onto his hips.

obi-wan sighed and laughed a little. "you're filthy, anakin."

anakin closed his eyes and tried to keep his throat relaxed while obi-wan fucked his mouth, but he ended up choking anyways, badly enough that he had to pull away and gasp for breath. obi-wan grabbed his hair and held onto him, keeping him close.

"you aren't very good at this," obi-wan murmured, his voice rougher than before.

they both knew that wasn't true, but it didn't matter.

"i'm sorry... please let me try again," anakin said, lifting his hands to stroke obi-wan's cock.

obi-wan watched him for a moment, his eyelids heavy. "no... get on the bed."

"how do you want me?" anakin asked breathlessly, climbing onto the bed.

"on your back, please."

anakin obeyed, laying against the pillows with his legs spread.

"touch yourself for me," obi-wan said firmly.

he put his hand on his cock in response, waiting for approval.

"no, not like that."

he guided anakin's hand down, and anakin felt his face heat up at the implication that this was how he got himself off, fucking himself with his own fingers and pretending it was obi-wan, pretending it was obi-wan's hand that wrapped around his cock when he finally made himself come... well, he wasn't wrong.

anakin pulled open the drawer in the bedside table and felt around for the bottle of lube. it was embarrassing how similar this was to the nights when obi-wan was out of town, the mornings that anakin woke up to an empty bed when all he wanted was obi-wan, when he'd send a text begging obi-wan to let him touch himself and waiting in agony for a response. except obi-wan was here, watching him closely as he coated his fingers in lube, slid two inside himself and gasped quietly. anakin closed his eyes and pretended he was alone, slowly pumping his fingers and whispering obi-wan's name-- not his name. master.

he lost himself in it, barely aware that he was being watched by the time he added another finger, moaning and gasping.

"please, please, fuck me..."

anakin felt obi-wan's hands on his thighs suddenly, and he shuddered so violently that obi-wan thought he was about to come just from that. anakin opened his eyes, and he saw obi-wan undressed and kneeling between his legs. anakin pulled his fingers out and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe them off, and obi-wan leaned forward and carefully picked up a condom and the bottle of lube. he took his time putting on the condom and slicking lube over it, and anakin whined and kicked his feet a little.

"patience, ani," obi-wan murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

anakin shivered and kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair. he was just starting to get tired of it when obi-wan sat up and looked down at him.

"flip over," he said sharply, and anakin obeyed, rolling over and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

he felt obi-wan pressing against him and he rocked his hips back slightly, trying to speed things up a little. obi-wan smacked his ass, too lightly to hurt, and anakin laughed quietly.

"if you're going to hit me, then hit me," he said teasingly.

obi-wan scoffed and put his hands on anakin's ass, spreading him open. anakin held his breath as obi-wan slid into him slowly-- he did everything slowly, teasing until anakin felt like he was falling apart. anakin started begging, almost incoherently, desperately trying to grind against obi-wan. obi-wan rested his hands on anakin's hips, holding him close for a moment before pulling his own hips back and thrusting forward again, making anakin cry out.

"ah, more, please sir," he whimpered.

obi-wan fucked him roughly, and anakin grabbed at the sheets. he still had the presence of mind to realize he was dangerously close to the headboard already, so he lifted one hand and braced himself against it, at least until his arms gave out and he fell to his elbows, which made obi-wan hesitate for a moment.

"are you okay?" he asked gently.

anakin just whined in response at first, and when he realized that didn't seem very "okay", he nodded and lifted one hand a little to wave dismissively. obi-wan laughed a little, probably rolled his eyes, before thrusting into him again, making him gasp. anakin started rocking his hips back to meet him, and obi-wan moaned quietly.

"you feel so good, anakin," he murmured.

he reached around anakin's hip to touch him, and anakin moaned loudly when his fingers wrapped around him. _obi-wan, master, please_ \-- he pressed his face into the pillows and whimpered. it barely took him any time at all to come, arching his back and clenching around obi-wan and crying out wordlessly. he was panting and shivering and barely holding himself up off the bed when obi-wan finished inside him a moment later, holding his hips and rocking against him.

they stayed like that for awhile-- too long for anakin, he was putting all of his remaining energy into not collapsing-- until obi-wan pulled out and let anakin flop to the side, barely avoiding the mess he'd made on the bedspread. anakin closed his eyes and listened to obi-wan moving around the room. obi-wan didn't even try to move him when he pulled the bedspread off of the bed, he just slid it out from underneath him and then laid next to anakin. he laughed a little, quietly, and wiped at anakin's chin with his fingers. anakin opened his eyes slowly and looked at him questioningly.

"you were drooling," obi-wan said. "was it that good?"

anakin smiled a little. "yeah," he replied quietly. "let me sleep."

"oh, of course. anything for you, dear."

anakin scoffed a little and curled up against obi-wan's chest.


End file.
